The present invention relates to unmanned aircraft with a supplemental rocket type propulsion unit for takeoff and being particularly designed for launching from a launch silo or any other suitable tubular container.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,410,151 by us and another such a vehicle is disclosed which is provided with a fuselage and folded down but deployable wings in order to fit into such a container but permitting deployment of the wings after the vehicle has left the container. In addition, a propeller is provided being preferably covered by a shroud and having dimensions to permit free rotation within the container. Moreover, the rocket propulsion and engine unit is releasably connected to the vehicle, to the rear of the propeller, for purposes of imparting a launching-assist thrust upon the vehicle permitting it to leave the silo or container, with the propeller already running.
Vehicles and unmanned aircraft of the type referred to above are also called mini-drones and they are used for example, for attacking air defense equipment of an enemy such as radar devices or the like. These vehicles, after launching, operate at first and for a certain period of time in a search or holding flight prior to attacking the target. During cruising, as well as during target searching, the propeller is the exclusive propulsion device, but as stated, launching is carried out by means of or under assistance of a rocket engine. A separate support structure is provided on the body of the vehicle by means of which the rocket drive is connected to that body or fuselage not only for purposes of physical interconnection but also for purposes of imparting thrust upon the vehicle proper. This connection is provided so that upon shutdown of the launching rocket the rocket engine automatically drops off the vehicle, together with the holding and connecting structure, and further propulsion is carried out thereafter exclusively by the propeller drive.